Businesses and organizations worldwide are becoming more dependent upon networks that operate over a broadly distributed physical infrastructure layer. Such networks can be comprised of a relatively large number of cables and connections. For example, some such networks have up to hundreds of millions of cables and connections. The reliability or fallibility of these networks is dependent upon many factors, including comprehensive and accurate status and documentation, and the ability of network personnel to isolate, troubleshoot, and repair failures. As the number of cables and connections increases, the ability of network personnel to accurately install and manage correct connections becomes increasing difficult.